Horsepower
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: PWP: Underneath every man's hood is a Mustang wanting to get out. Cena/OC


**For Leesie, for not killing us the other day on Twitter.**

**You guys started it though...**

**HUGE warning: There is (very poorly written) sex as you travel downwards. I have warned you.**

-

The way John tended to his cars was almost enough to cause jealous feelings, especially when she would watch the tender care he took when washing the vehicles. Everything was by hand, making sure that nothing happened to the coat of paint. How he would take the better part of an hour to wax them to an immaculate shine before stepping back and admiring his hard work.

_Alright,_ Leesie thought with a sigh as she walked through the garage, _maybe I am a little jealous._

She normally wasn't a jealous person. Feelings like that were uncalled for, in her opinion. But even how protective John was of his collection was something she never fully understood. They were insured; what was the big deal?

Even now, she knew that John wouldn't be happy to find her in the garage, wandering between his precious cars. Less so when she came to his 1970 Ford/Saleen Parnelli Jones Edition Mustang, which was one of his most prized cars. She ran her fingers along the newly waxed yellow (she refused to call it orange) driver's side, looking it over. It didn't seem so special to her. It _was_ just a car, after all.

A devious thought crossed her mind as the tips of her fingers lingered over the handle. This was forbidden territory already, so breaking another rule was the least of her concerns as Leesie opened the door (_'Why would he keep this unlocked?'_ she thought) and climbed in behind the wheel.

Even with no key in the ignition, the engine sleeping, the bassist could feel something within her awaken. An adrenaline rush, not so different from the ones she got while performing live, coursed through her. Goosebumps rose on her arms and stomach, the small hairs on the nape of her neck prickling. It was like touching the wheel had possessed her, made her crave more from the parked Mustang.

"What are you doing?!"

She was snapped back to reality by John, who had returned from an errand and was now leaning in through the open passenger side door. His blue eyes seemed intense, his face almost unreadable.

"I-" Her explanation was cut off by the door being slammed shut with more force that really necessary. Dread was quickly settling in her stomach as her boyfriend came around the front of the Ford and wrenching her door open.

John asked pulled Leesie from the Mustang, a firm but easy grip on her arm. As soon as she had been extracted from the vehicle, the door was closed and she was pinned between the muscular man and the yellow Mustang. For a long minute, they just stared at each other, her green eyes unable to look at anything else but the icy blue ones that were looking at her hard. Leesie was bracing herself for the chiding that she was sure would come when John opened his mouth.

But she was floored as he crushed his lips to hers, taking her breath away. It took a moment to register what was going on, but quick enough she reacted, kissing him back, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. His hands were on her hips, his body pressing into her and further pinning her against the vehicle.

Her eyes slipped closed as the kiss was broken, only so John could get at her neck. A shudder ran up her spine as she felt the fabric of her skirt being hitched up and light caresses along her inner thigh. The touch was familiar; the first step of their little dance. With a light touch, she dragged her fingertips down along John's broad chest to the hem of his shirt.

John pulled back enough to let Leesie remove the shirt before his lips were back on hers, a renewed fire igniting. The kiss wasn't broke, even as he reached into the back of his pocket for the small square packet. Only once the package was in his fingers did they pull back, John using his teeth to rip it open while she fumbled with the clasp and zipper of his jeans.

The jeans were successfully undone and pulled down around his ankles along with his boxers. With one hand, he rolled the latex protection over Richard Hammerbush, using the other to tear his girlfriend's panties off in impatience. Hitching the skirt back up, he raised her hips to better align himself with her.

A single quick thrust and he was inside of her. A satisfying moan reached his ears as he began a slow, steady pace, entering deeper with every forward movement. Legs wrapped around his hips, pulling John closer to Leesie, as well as plunging deeper within.

Every moan, every sharp inhale, echoed off the concrete walls. Thrusts became harder, a raw animalistic tearing at them, her hips moving against his movements. A sheen of sweat soon coated the both of them, whatever clothes they had on sticking to their skin.

Leesie's breathing quickened; her head tilted back as she felt her climax approaching, every thrust bringing her closer to the edge.

"John."

The name came as a breathless moan, her bottom lip being sucked between her teeth and bitten as her body moved of its own accord. A moment later, she tensed up, squeezing her legs tighter as she let out a final moan of pleasure. John was quick to follow, biting into her shoulder as he kept still.

Both collapsed against the side of the car and were breathing heavily, John pulling out of Leesie. Heated kisses were exchanged as their bodies began the slow descent from the sex related high, her arms finding their way around his neck.

"That was... different." John smiled goofily after he calmed down enough to speak.

Leesie giggled softly, her forehead resting against his. "Especially since I thought you were going to... I don't know, be mad at me for being in the 'stang."

A smirk crossed the Superstar's lips, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Actually, I have _never_ seen a hotter sight."

"John..."

"In fact, I would have done that to you in the car, if there had been room."

Leesie scowled. "All you wanted was sex?"

"That's a bad thing now?" he asked, nibbling her neck.

She punched him in the arm, trying not to laugh. "You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Does that mean we can do this again? 'Cause you know, there's always the bed of the Dodge..."


End file.
